lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Utilizador Discussão:Z0n3
Atualizações Cara...saiu o oitavo missing pieces...mas como não da pra criar páginas nvoas até dia 27 pq o admin bloqueou, eu atualizei a página dos missing pieces, as navs da sun/jin e michael, a nav dos mobs e a entrada...quando voltar...dia 27, eu ja vou estar viajando....é soh criar o ep|mx08 e a página do mob...quando eu voltar em janeiro..eu ajeito td se ninguem arrumar e tals. Boas festas..feliz natal..e aproveita. -- 10:28, 24 Dezembro 2007 (PST) :Outra coisa, criei uma nav só pro Michael...ja q ele vai voltar...e o Walt n, e por causa dos mobisódios...dai criei uma só pro Walt tb...uma só pra Sun e uma só pro Jin..mas ainda deixa o deles junto..pq a dos separados vamos usar em poucas ocasiões. Outra...quando der 27 de dezembro e o admin deixar editar novamente...tira no sitenotice a msg...e mais uma xD...quando passar essa época de natal..coloca a página principal em tom de prata...pelo Ano Novo...ok? abraços, boas férias. -- 19:04, 24 Dezembro 2007 (PST) Feliz 2008! Sempre as ordens... Feliz ano novo! Tudo de bom! Abs! Férias Olá Cara, td blz? Meu...q saudades daqui. xD. Então, to passando aqui na minha cidade pq trouxe meu cachorro de volta..mas volto amanha pra praia ja... chego aqui definitivamente pelo dia 27, e dai voltarei com a LP...vejo q ta td indo mt mt bem, e fico feliz por isso. Ah...n consegui passar na federal do paraná não. =/ e vc? Mas de qualquer modo irei morar em curitiba esse ano. Enfim, ateh dia 27 cara. abraços. -- 10:09, 14 Janeiro 2008 (PST) Dúvida Oi cara...então...queria saber o que iremos fazer com isso aqui: Predefinição:Nav-CenasIneditas, eu terminei as 3 que faltavam, sobre os flashbacks deletados da 3ª temporada...mas não tem isso em nenhum portal e tals..só os vídeos. E precisa colocar os personagens de flashforwards na entrada...ja que iremos usar bastante agora com a 4ª temporada. Abraços, -- 18h51min de 29 de Janeiro de 2008 (PST) :Oi Felipe...então, gostaria que você lesse nessa página aqui: Usuário:Caio wgm/testes, o que eu escrevi que estão entre os <----> e me falasse se posso aplicar e se sim, aonde. Para acabar com essa bagunça, acho que seria o ideal e está certo ao meu ponto de vista. Abraços, -- 12h35min de 30 de Janeiro de 2008 (PST) Então...eu já coloquei tudo pra traduzir...já traduziram a página do ep...eu ja ilustrei...ja arrumei as navegações...ja coloquei os personagens novos pra traduzir...já arrumei a página da 4ª temporada, fiz a enquete, arrumei a entrada, coloquei o promo, fiz a página de flashforwards do hurley..inclusive ja peguei as fotos. Agora vc precisa pegar uma foto dele pra fazer a de entrada, igual do Jack. E dai..tem ainda a dos personagens normais..tipo sawyer, juliet e tals q tem q atualizar. Talvez eu viaje hj e volto só segunda..mas n eh certeza ainda. abraços, -- 09h00min de 1 de Fevereiro de 2008 (PST) :Eu tava dando uma olhada...a LP-FR não tem nada do episódio novo, a IT tem nada também, nem a ES...eh Felipe...é por isso q eu amo a PT xD e as vezes vc n me entende neh...xD...volto segunda..abraços, -- 18h02min de 1 de Fevereiro de 2008 (PST) Opa Então cara...blz?? Aí..tem mta gente ajudando agora..ja dei boas vindas pruma galera q ta contribuindo...muito legal mesmo. Ei,o burt fez o livro de estilos cara..ficou show, da uma olhada: Usuário:BurtGC/Livro de Estilo, eu fiz a lista de episódios simplificada, arrumei muitas fotos de personagens de flashbacks por melhores, enfim...arrumando bastante...quero arrumar todas as curiosidades de todos os personagens q ta mt ruim..ja arrumei Jack, Locke, Kate, Sawyer e Ana-Lucia..mas Locke ainda falta traduzir...vou aos pouquinhos. Outra coisa, amanha vai ao ar o episódio com flashbacks dos tripulantes da Naomi..eu ja li a sinopse..tem 5 cenas de flashbacks no episódio..uma da Naomi, uma do Daniel Faraday, uma da Charlotte, uma do Miles e uma do Frank Lapidus, como 3 deles entraram no elenco principal da série (Daniel, Charlotte e Miles e sim, a americana já até colocou no "Cast Changes" deles os 3 novos principais.), eu ja criei nav's pra eles, mas só vou colocar amanha, mas dai vc vai ter q faz 5 imagens pro portal de flashbacks...pq mesmo Frank e Naomi n sendo principais..eles vao ter seus flashbacks, (assim como Rose e Bernard)...dai eu crio td amanha e sexta. xD. Abraços, -- 07h39min de 6 de Fevereiro de 2008 (PST) :Desculpa a chatice..mas to eu aqui de novo...além de tudo ali em cima..queria pedir pra q vc colocasse nessa página: Portal:Universo Expandido, o find 815 e o jogo de celular q estão faltando as imagens. Nessa aqui: Portal:Os Outros, tem até a diane..mas ta faltando Luke, Aldo e Ivan. Nesse aqui: Portal:Temas, tá faltando a foto de: Anagramas, Funerais, Sacrifícios e a maioria da segunda parte dessa nav: Predefinição:Nav-Lost. Mas ninguém sabe aonde encontrar a página de músicas em Lost, ou das aparições..n sei aonde por..nem as cenas deletadas..blz..elas tão nas nav's...mas soh...enfim..amanha tem lost..mais trabalho. xD -- 17h57min de 6 de Fevereiro de 2008 (PST) Aldo Cara, como o Aldo morreu, e desde quando, pelo que eu lembro, o Danny socou ele e depois ele naum foi mais visto B.L. 14h41min de 7 de Fevereiro de 2008 (PST) Usuário:Caio wgm/testes Vê ai o que eu fiz Felipe, acho interessante...depois que acabar a 4ª temporada, faço de novo pra comparar. É bom pra saber no que precisamos nos esforçar mais. -- 12h14min de 10 de Fevereiro de 2008 (PST) Mudança Felipe...to me mudando pra curitiba no paraná...vou sexta pra la...mas meu pc soh vai no sábado...ou seja...soh vou ver o ep...e poder atualizar no sábado. Então, to com mt medo de deixar vcs na mão...mas infelizmente n da...mas pdoe deixar q sábado eu arrumo. sabe q eu gosto de fazer. -- 18h27min de 13 de Fevereiro de 2008 (PST) Coisas Oi Felipe, queria avisar que você poderia colocar o Charlie, a Sra. Hawking e os Ocenic 6 na página de mistérios né. E eu tava dando uma olhada na francesa...eles tem esses 4 artigos que acho q seraim interessantes: as muletas do Locke, os bonequinhos do Ben, o ursinho de pelúcia do Walt e o lugar que a Naomi caiu. Ve se vale a pena. -- 16h01min de 14 de Fevereiro de 2008 (PST) :Opa...to aqui no pc do cara q ta morando comigo..meu pc chega amanha...mas a net soh vai dar certo na segunda eu acho. Só dei uma ajeitadinha nas coisas e tals...mas segunda eu arrumo mesmo. Ta td certo aqui. Eu baixei de madruga o ep e assisti antes de viajar hj..bem bom mesmo. flw ae. -- 17h34min de 15 de Fevereiro de 2008 (PST) ::Felipe...desculpa a demora cara...a internet soh vai tar pronta na quinta ou na sexta aqui no ap...então n to podendo entrar não...desculpa mesmo cara. Queria tar ajudando...saudades ateh...desculpa mesmo. -- Então A net ta pronta cara...mas oh...to indo pra minha cidade hj...e volto domigo. Isso é soh hj..ja que minha aula é de noite...então...soh vou voltar sempre no sábado...dai atualizo na sexta ok? Abraços, -- 08h32min de 22 de Fevereiro de 2008 (PST) :Quero te pedir novamente desculpas....to aki na minha cidade...no laptop do meu pai...mas volto amanha pra curitba,,,dai to no pc..dsculpa mesmo felipe..queria ajudar..mas n deu. =/...ai...fiquei mt feliz em ver o moura aki de novo. -- 19h43min de 23 de Fevereiro de 2008 (PST) ::Mas sabe q eu adoro ajudar...e vou mesmo..soh pq essa semana n tinha net no aparamento e agora final de semana to na minha cidade sem pc...por isso. Mas a partir de amanha ta td tranquilo. xD. -- 19h56min de 23 de Fevereiro de 2008 (PST) Portais Então Felipe, tava pensando em fazer algo assim ó: Usuário:Caio wgm/testes, e na entrada colocar aquilo que ta alí e tals...eu acho válido...pra n ficar enxendo o portal de secundários com eles. Só deixamos daniel, charlotte e miles no principais...assim como juliet e ben no principais e tb nos outros. Então..alem da imagem desses dois ali...precisa desses aqui oh: Aldo, Ivan e Luke no dos Outros....e Emma e Zack no dos secundários. Aqui tem as imagens que da pra usar: http://fr.lostpedia.com/wiki/Portail:Membres_des_Autres. -- 10h17min de 3 de Março de 2008 (PST) :Usuário:Caio wgm/testes...e agora? o que você acha? Tem a explicação e lá em baixo em que membro se encaixa e tals...e dai coloquei alguns q são importantes também. Precisa das fotos daqueles dai. Bom...ve o que você acha. -- 10h17min de 3 de Março de 2008 (PST) Coluna Car, eu acho que a Coluna deve ser mantida como local, mas não a coluna de fumaça, mas sim aquela construção com madeira e pedras, da onde vinha a fumaça. abraço B.L. 16h02min de 5 de Março de 2008 (PST) :Então depois se der eu faço a página da construção. E ah, os poderes do Walt tmb é mistério da 1ª abrço B.L. 16h40min de 5 de Março de 2008 (PST) Viagem Então, eu to indo hoje pra minha cidade e volto domingo...não sei se vai ter o laptop la pq meu pai vai viajar..entao n sei. Há...coloca as imagens nos portais dos membros do cargueiro e do flashforward da sun...eu ja coloquei os nomes la...abraços. -- 08h11min de 14 de Março de 2008 (PDT) :Depois de ter visto o ep..minha teoria seria a que o Jin, infelizmente, vai morrer antes de sair da ilha...e por isso no tumulo dia 22 de 09 de 2004..pq, supostamente, sobrteviveram apenas 8, e dai morreram 2 e sobraram os 6...ou seja...ele morreu antes de sair da ilha e tiveram q dizer q foi no dia 22 de setembro. no promo diz: alguns irão morrer...pode ser o Jin...ou ele morre mais tarde...mas de algum jeito ele morre antes de sair..pq a Sun n choraria assim se ele realmente n tivesse morrido. Bom...quanto aos oceanic 6...acho q espera...deixa assim mesmo. sem o ultimo. -- 09h19min de 14 de Março de 2008 (PDT) ::Não tem nada a ver ele ser um dos 8 que sobreviveram Felipe....se a data da morte dele é do dia da queda...ele então "morreu na queda" e não sobreviveu depois. Ela chama por ele, mas estava sedada, tanto que ela diz: o médico disse que chamei por você na hora do parto. Acredito que ele realmente morre..como Shannon, Boone, Ana-Lucia, Charlie e companhia. -- 10h02min de 14 de Março de 2008 (PDT) :::uahuaha...ok Felipe..concordo contigo...mas ai...que tal vc fazer publicidade e propaganda ou algo do gênero? xD -- 10h50min de 14 de Março de 2008 (PDT) Oceanic Six Cara, no Lost in Lost, tá escrito claramente q o Aaron é um dos 6. Tá com essas palavras: "Há um tempo o blog DarkUfo, sempre cercado de excelentes fontes, tinha divulgado a lista completa do sexteto de integrantes dos Oceanic Six - lista, claro que veio parar aqui no blog. A relação trazia os nomes de Jack, Kate, Hurley, Sayid, Sun e Jin. No entanto, agora, essa lista foi corrigida. Eis os nomes: Jack, Kate, Hurley, Sayid, Sun e Aaron.Sei que, em dezembro, quando tivemos os Oceanic Six revelados, tínhamos o nome de Jin no lugar do de Aaron. Isso foi graças ao fato de que minha fonte, que assistiu antes a uma edição inicial de 'Ji Yeon' - como vários de nós - assumiu que o trecho de Jin na história fazia parte de um flashforward, e não de um flashback'", justificou Andy, autor do blog." Entra lá pra ver B.L. 14h57min de 18 de Março de 2008 (PDT) Pers. de Flashbacks Oi Felipe...então...nao sei se colocamos todos tipo Naomi, Tom e tals nos flashbacks do Michael..se colocarmos..teriamos q colocar todos nos da Juliet: ethan, mikhail, goodwin, harper...q também apareceram... no da Claire: ethan, tom, alex....ou só deixaremos ou realmente principais..ve o q vc acha melhor. -- 10h07min de 21 de Março de 2008 (PDT) :Você decide...eu soh acho q se colocarmos todos..como eu coloquei no Michael..vai enxer de mais...poderíamos deixar soh os principais e os de flashbacks FORA da ilha...dai vc coloca isso no livro de estilos..mas vc q sabe. -- 10h09min de 21 de Março de 2008 (PDT) ::Então beleza...deixaremos soh os principais, depois coloco no livro de estilos. -- 15h03min de 21 de Março de 2008 (PDT) Aqui Felipe: http://spoilerslost.blogspot.com/2008/03/episode-409-shape-of-things-to-come.html. -- 20h43min de 22 de Março de 2008 (PDT) Mistérios - destroços Felipe (pelo menos acho que é esse seu nome), tava na página do Kahana agora e lembrei de dizer que os falsos destroços, já podem ser colocados como mistério resolvido abraço 14h03min de 27 de Março de 2008 (PDT) Episódios Aprimorados Oi Felipe, upei essa página dos episódios aprimorados e gostaria que você desse aquela modernização na infobox..hehe...essa aqui: Predefinição:Infobox Enhanced Episode Information. E sobre aonde por...acho que no portal episódios..junto com as temporadas...daria para colocar missing pieces e esses aprimorados. -- 14h16min de 28 de Março de 2008 (PDT) DAN e Lapidus Felipe, dava pra vc fazer as imagens de FB pro Daniel e pro Frank? valew abraço 22:59 de 16 de 04 de 2008 :Cara, eu cont pedindo pra vc fzr as imagens Daniel e Frank dos Personagens de Fb e também pra vc fzr e colokr nos Mistérios, 6 da Oceanic, Poderes do Walt e O Kahana. 19h40m de 21 de abril de 2008 Imagens Cara, quero sabr: q progrma vc usa pra fzr aqulas imagens? valew 15h20m de 1 de Maio de 2008 :Eu sei, mas q photoshop? 20h24m de 2 de Maio de 2008 Concurso Ei Felipe, tomando por base o concurso realizado pela LP americana, o qual consiste em cada usuario escrever um episódio de Lost, baseado em um personagem, pequena história, na ilha e fora dela...a partir dos eventos da temporada final...dai somos jurados, escolhemos qual ep foi o melhor e tals. Nao digo q devemos fazer isso..mas algo pra movimentar enquanto estamos em hiato. -- 22h03min de 28 de Junho de 2008 (PDT) LostPedia Blog Hey ho, I'm Andre from the German Lostpedia. I have a question: Do you know by happen who created this Blog? I'm not sure which language this is, but I guess that this might be Portuguese^^ I would like to use the URL "lostpedia.blogspot.com", and there hasn't been a new post for more than 2 years. Hope, you can help me out. Best, --DerAndre 11h40min de 13 de Dezembro de 2008 (PST) Monaco e ai, Z0n3? entao, aquele jeito de enquete do polldaddy nao funciona mais, so funciona a coisa do , mas colocando isso na pagina principal ela foge, e segue ate nao sei onde, precisaria colocar div.ajax-poll { width:auto !important ; } no tema principal para ela se adequar e talz, mas nao sei onde esse tema fica =S voce sabe? : 00h58min de 17 de Fevereiro de 2009 (UTC) MSN cara.......me add no meu novo msn: yan_dann@hotmail.com abrç [[Usuário:B.L.|''B.L.]][[Usuário Discussão:B.L.|''Discussão]] [[Usuário:B.L./testes|''Testes'']] de de de 07h12min de 18 de Maio de 2009 (UTC)